A turbocharger typically includes an exhaust gas driven turbine wheel mounted on a rotatable shaft within a turbine housing and a compressor wheel mounted on the opposing end of the rotatable shaft within a compressor housing. The compressor wheel delivers compressed air to the intake manifold of the engine, thereby increasing engine power. The turbocharger shaft is conventionally supported by journal and thrust bearings. A lubricating system is provided within the central bearing housing to provide lubricating oil to the bearings. A sealing system is required to prevent oil leakage from the central bearing housing into the compressor and/or the turbine housing. Low boost pressures which may cause a significant drop in pressure from the bearing housing to the compressor housing and/or high crankcase pressures during engine idling may encourage oil leakage, especially into the compressor housing. The oil sealing systems may typically include a sealing ring located between turbocharger shaft and the sealing plate separating the central housing from the compressor housing, through which the shaft extends. Known methods to reduce oil leakage include keeping the crankcase at vacuum, and/or using more than one sealing ring to seal the interface between the bearing and compressor housings, both methods contributing increased system complexity and cost.